What's That?
by FanGirl118
Summary: Something suspicious falls out of Warrick's locker and the only person to see it is Catherine. I suck at summaries. please R&R. Rated T for minor adult themes.
1. What's That?

What's That?

Authors Note:Ok, so my fanfic isn't goin to win an award or anything...but its funny, so its good. ((This idea really came to me in a dream, so don't blame me.

Summary: Well, Warrick finds something in his locker thats not suposed to be there, and well, Catherine finds it.

"My God, hard enough case?" Catherine said as she walking to her locker with Warrick. "Yeah, that guy was the last person we'd think of."

"Well, I had a feeling it was him the whole time!!!" Catherine teased. "Then why'd you just say that it was a hard case?" Warrick asked. "Well you know, I was kidding" She said and smiled, leaning on the locker beside Warricks. "Yeah, you keep telling your self that" He answered and chuckled, as he opened his locker. "Oh my God, what the hell is that...!!!!" Warrick yelled and backed away from him locker. Catherine looked down, and knew what it was imeaditly what it was, on acount of seening one saw so often in her past job. "Wow Warrick, I never knew you would do anything like that at work...?" She said, picking up what seemed to be a condum still in its packaging. "Wha...that...tha...thats not mine!!!" He answered, utterally terrified of what he found in his locker, that was not his. "Oh, come on Warrick... I found it in your locker, and its still not opened...hey...are u planing something...?" She asked him in her little playful voice. As she said that, she would move closer to him by the second. Now she was exited. "You know Warrick, if you want to tell me something, anything at all, all you need to do is speak up and I'll listen..." She said, so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Warrick looked at her wondering if she was about to do what he thought she was about to do. Then looked down at her hand to see if she was still holding the condum, while he was looking down, he noticed that she was loosening her buttons on her shirt. "Uhhhhh...Catherine...2 things...You know I'm married, and thats not mine..." Warrick said pulling away, from her. Just then, Greg happened to come in, seening Catherine falling, and Warrick backing away. "Oh, hey guys. You okay Catherine?" Greg said and went to go help her get up. As he did so, he saw that she was holding something in her hand. "Oh...uh, Catherine...where did u find that??" Greg asked Catherine, pionting at the condum in her hand. "We found it in Warricks locker, why?" She answered him. "Because...uhhh...thats...um...mine...you never know...when ummm...its gonna be your lucky day at work..." Greg said and ran out the room. "Oh" Catherine giggled. "Sorry Warrick, false alarm" she said as she laughed her way out of the room.


	2. Is that mine?

Chapter 2: Is That Mine……?

Sequel to "What's that….?"

Summary: Greg and Nick have some thing in common……and it's not that

they love Sara……but it does have something to do with her….

Greg, now walking out of the locker room was embarrassed beyond explanation. The farther he walked away, the more he thought about what just happened. He made a decision that he would keep "it" always in his pocket…..preferably, in a zipped pocket. Now though, it was in his sleeve, in his jacket pocket. As he was walking, the recent embarrassment kept him from looking up, so he was walking with his down, but it didn't occur to him that if he was walking with his head down……he couldn't see any thing that was in front of him. Then all of a sudden he walked right into Nick, who was coming from the other corner. When they hit each other, they both fell onto the floor with a very big noise. "Ouch…." Nick said, as he was getting himself up. On the floor, he saw Greg hasn't pulled himself up yet, so he thought he should offer him some help, because the fall was totally his fault…..as far as he knew. When he stretched out his hand so Greg could grab it, he noticed that Greg was staring at something on the floor beside them, right at Nick's feet. "Oh my God…..umm…." Greg murmured. Because the thing they were both staring at were 2, not 1, but 2 packs of condoms. "Uh…okay dude, I'll admit it…..I had one pack….the other got to be yours…" Nick said with a little smile on his face. "Uh…yea, the other one is mine…." Greg said, and picked both up, and gave one to Nick. Nick laughed right at Greg, "If you tell me why you had one, I'll tell you why I had one." Nick said. "Well, isn't it a bit obvious..?" Greg said. "Ha, kinda….that's just in case you get lucky, right?" Greg nodded, still not looking Nick in the eye. "Okay, so now I know _why_ you had one…..know tell me _who_ you had it for……you tell me….I'll tell you." Nick said, still sort of laughing. "Uh….can you keep a secret…?" Greg asked. "Of course, we're buds." Nick said. "Fine it was for if I get lucky with Sara" Greg said so softly, Nick could barley hear. Nick laughed at that very hard, so hard, Greg got the feeling that Nick had "it" for the same reason as him. "Oh my god….wow, Sara is sure loved around here….but I didn't have it for her, Catherine so kicks ass" Nick said, and then laughed again. "Bet you any thing that if we go look in Grissom's office, he'll have one to…..and for the same reason" Nick said. "You know Nick, that's a really good idea…lets go!!" Greg said and the two of them walked as unsuspiciously as possible over to Grissom's office……..

-:-:-:- to be continued -:-:-:-


	3. The Secret Drawer

The Secret Drawer…..

(Sequel to "Is That Mine….?")

"You ready…?" Nick asked Greg as they walked quickly toward Grissom's empty office because he, Sara and Catherine were on a case on the other side of Las Vegas. Both of them went on either side of the door, and looked both ways before entering. Quickly, they closed the blinds and locked the door behind them. "You take the shelves….I got the desk" Nick told Greg and ran to the desk. Franticly, they whipped open drawers, and flipped through books until Nick cam to the very last drawer on the left side of the desk…that drawer was locked. "Well, you know that there's something naughty in a locked bottom drawer" Nick said, "Try and find the key to it." After about 15 minutes, Greg saw a very large book on the highest shelf, on the book shelf farthest from the door. "I wonder…." Greg said to himself, and reached for the book. The book cover was old brown leather, and had a latch on the opening. Greg thought it was weird that didn't put a lock on a book like this. So without further a due….he walked over to the desk that Nick was trying to search, and opened the book. "Wow, very smart…" Greg said as he looked into the book that was clearly only a book on the outside…on the inside, it was a box with a single key inside it. "Good work Grego!!" Nick said and took the key out. He slid it into the key hole and turned it. Instantly, the drawer popped out. "Oh my God!!!" Greg said, backed up and almost fell over. What he saw in the drawer made him didn't want to know what Grissom did before he became a C.S.I. From both Greg's reaction, and of what the drawer had in it, Nick laughed harder then he ever had (as far as he could remember). In the drawer, they found a 2m leather whip, pink and black feathered handcuffs, 2 rhinestone blindfolds……and what Nick and Greg hoped to see the most… about 6 unopened condom packs, and about 4 that were opened and used. "God…who says you can't work and play at the same time…? This guy must love being a C.S.I!!" Nick said, still laughing pretty hard. Greg now also laughing said, "Well, we got what we want….now can we go? "Uh…yea, one second…" Nick replied, and pulled out his digital camera, and took a picture of the opened drawer. "Ha, good idea." Greg said to him. "Okay, I'm done, let's go." Nick said, put the key back in the book, and put the book back on the shelf. Together they left the office with Grissom's naughty little secret in mind and a picture that would make Grissom turn redder then an apple…

- to be continued…..


	4. Hodges' Evidence

**Hodge's Evidence…**

Now that Grissom was back at the lab, he wondered why Nick and Greg gave him funny looks and couldn't talk to him without trying not to laugh. But because Grissom had better things to think about (like if a mother really had killed her own daughter) he just put it in the back of his head and didn't think about it much.

And to top all of his "luck" Sara, Warrick and Catherine were still on the other side of Vegas; he was stuck with the Giggle Group. To make matters worse, he had caught Sara's cold and needed about 15 people's D.N.A to be matched with one.

So, seeing that it's Grissom we're talking about here, he needed his peace and quiet, so he sent both Nick and Greg to get the results. (As though two people need to carry on sheet of paper…) He needed time away from them acting like little girls with the giggle and pointing as though Grissom had a huge picture of Tom Cruise on his face.

"Hey, do you think we should tell him what we found…and that we know? Greg asked Nick. "Are you insane?? If we tell him, he'll know that we went in _HIS_ office while_ HE_ was away. He'll murder us!! Then he'll hide our bodies in that secret drawer of his, and then his play mate will find us, and then he'll go to jail for killing us. Which you know, will be kinda funny…" Nick said, without one single breath and absolutely no seriousness in his voice.

"Or…He could joke about it" Greg said hopefully. "Psht! He'd have to be on something to joke about that!!" Nick said. "Yeah, your right, we should just keep our mouths shut about it." Greg replied.

As they walked into Hodges lab, he was just about to walk out with a big pile of papers and books barley balancing on his arms and hands. "Hey, dude, before you go anywhere, can we have Grissom's D.N.A results. Grissom looks pretty bummed out for some reason…I wonder why…" Nick said. "Uhh...yeah one sec" Hodges said and walked over to the table and placed the books and papers down. First, he looked in the printer, next the tables, then slapped his forehead saying "Oh, duh! I put it in my pocket!" And he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out something to be yet another condom.

Nick, Hodges and Greg stared. And stared. And stared till Hodges finally got back to his senses and said with difficulty "oh…uhh…sorry…oops…that's…uhh the…wrong pocket…sorry". All three men seemed to be doing something at the particular moment. Hodges was red as a tomato, cursing himself for letting something so stupid happen, Nick was leaning on a table, and Greg was on the floor…both laughing like they'd never laughed before.

When Greg and Nick gathered them selves, Hodges was holding a piece of paper folded to about the same size as the previous item he pulled out of the other pocket.

Nick grabbed it and walked out with Greg right beside him, still laughing. Hodges walked out too, but in the other direction…Still red…

Later that day, to his surprise, Grissom saw that the Giggle Group wasn't only giggling and laughing at him…But also Hodges. So, he being so smart came to the conclusion that like women, young men had mood swings every so often.

-To Be Continued


End file.
